


Poke Professor Amelie: Scolipede - Atrium 1

by SylveonSylveoff



Series: Poke Professor Amelie [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Come Inflation, F/M, Large Cock, Pokephilia, Stocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylveonSylveoff/pseuds/SylveonSylveoff
Summary: Amelie has ended up in a situation, stuck in a stock at the mysterious Atrium, she's unable to escape.





	Poke Professor Amelie: Scolipede - Atrium 1

I woke up in a dark room, the air was musky, and my body still ached. Everything came back to me, the steene, the mudsdale, the pictures. My hands ached and I realized quickly that I was in a stock. My feet were chained in place, cuffs tight around my ankles. The stock was wood, held up by a sturdy pole. There wasn't any getting out of this.

I heard footsteps from behind me, they were hard, like dress shoes. As the figure got close to me he spoke in a cheery tone.  
“Alright! Welcome to the atrium, Ms. Amelie! We’re a studio for a… not so normal market.” 

More steps, he was closer, “ You’re going to be out newest actress, I read through your studies and you seemed like the perfect fit!”

I was dumbstruck, what was he talking about? The atrium? It seemed familiar. And actress?

“You’re probably very confused, you see, The Atrium is a… film production network. You’re going to star in a new episode, just to see if we can fit you into a movie!”

Now I got it, “What the Fuck! Let me go! My lawyers will have your hide when I get out of this!”

He gripped my chin, crouching to meet my eyes. He had on a crisp suit and has well kept, but the air around him was greasy and wrong.

“I don’t think we could do that, you’ve just gotten a new gig in a few minutes, we wouldn't want to keep him waiting. Besides, who are you going to sue? Someone you don't even know the name of? I don’t think so.”

My blood ran cold, I had a “gig” in a few minutes? What were they going to do to me! He was right, in any case. I didn't have anyone to sue. 

He walked away. The only thing I could do now is wait. 

I almost dozed off. Almost. It’s not like there was anything to do. And being forced to think about my bare self stuck in bounds about to be served to some pokemon on a silver platter wasn’t fun.

There was a rattling behind me, and a creak as the door opened. Then a scuttling of countless feet. It was a big type, and it was big. I took a gulp. It got closer, being led by some person. I heard it get fastened to something above me before the footsteps walked away.

Then the lights kicked on.

They were bright stage lights, I couldn’t see anyone behind them, but i could see a bit more of the room around me. It was cold concrete all around, not just by my feet. Large rafters lined the ceiling. It seemed like a bunker or warehouse.

I heard the pokemon coo, “Scooooolll”

It had to be a scolipede. I knew that call. It mounted a rail above my head and against my thigh, I felt for the first time, it’s cock. It was long, with incredibly large rigid segments going down it. It was long, too long. I had no idea how long but I know is that it was not going to be fun. 

The cock slid itself across my entrance and a small moan escaped me, it felt amazing. It kept doing that, sometimes sliding into my folds only a little, I was wet already and the scolipede was obviously enjoying itself. I was soaked when it stopped. I gave a whine, already submitting into it.

I felt it adjust for only a moment before plunging in me. I let out a breathy moan, trying to buck my hips but stuck in place.

The pokemon felt itself in me, hesitating, getting used to the feeling. Then it started thrusting. It’s large cock stretched me with every thrust, and I was panting, the only thing that kept my legs from giving in was the bar I was held to. Each time a segment would go in or out, it would feel like I was getting knotted and then having it pulled out. The sensation make my entire body tingle, whine, and crave more.

I felt that all too familiar heat in the pit of my stomach, and it was building fast. I writhed, trying to escape the feeling, my sensitive cunt overstimulated. 

I was moaning louder now, yelping occasionally when a new segment popped in and then out. They only got bigger. My stomach was being pushed by its size, and it’s girth, oh god it’s girth. My pussy felt like it was being pushed and stretched apart at every movement, yearning for release all the way down.

I was too close, the bug took a particularly large thrust and I screamed, succumbing to an orgasm. My entire body shook, and tensed along the huge cock. The scolipede purred and continued thrusting, unrelenting, harder. After a first wave of that white-hot pleasure, another hit, shaking me. My toes curled, and my knees tried to bend to no avail.

A couple more thrusts, and one that slammed me into my stock. Another moan, I was unable to control myself. My body tightened around the cock as the scolipede orgasmed. The false ‘knot' held me in place and all of the cum in. I felt my stomach fill until it swayed below me, the huge pokemon letting out a sigh.

I thought maybe that it was over, that I could rest. The scolipede had other plans. The moment the pokemon stopped emptying itself in me, it pushed a huge thrust into me. This was farther than it had gone ever before. I screeched at the new sensation, my voice devolving into a long, low, moan when the scolipede thrusted. That pit was already building again, fiery eat right below my stomach. 

The scolipede didn't hesitate, like the first round was just a warm-up. Soon I felt that dick bottom out, and then keep going. The farther it went, the louder I got, it was wonderful and I was riding a wave of lust. I finally felt it’s base slam against me, but only after it felt like the cock was in my throat.

That pit rose and rose, and with every thrust it got closer to tipping over. The scolipede hastened. It slammed and slammed as much as it could into me when I tipped over. I moaned something loud and primal, unable to keep in my feeling of stimulation and lust. As i tightened, body unable to let go of the cock, the scolipede thrusted again and again, each time harder than the last, and every single one pushing my orgasm even farther. Finally, it came, my huge stomach, filled with the last load and the cock, stretched even more to hold the cum. 

After the flow stopped, a small amount of a heavier cum stopped me up, blocking the cum from escaping. The scolipede gave a soft, quiet purr. It dismounted and rubbed its head against mine. I couldn't move, and could only sigh in relief.

I almost didn’t notice him approach. The man clapped my shoulder and said, “Great work, Amelie! I knew you would be an excellent addition to our team.”

As he walked away, I felt the cold prick of a needle as something was injected into me. Exhausted, I passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink i was taliing about last time: it was stocks and filming!! Also scolipede in general. Maybe the next bug will be ovi, but this one I took a break on. How do you guys think Amelie will get out of this?


End file.
